Beowulf :: The Next Chapter
by KxTx
Summary: The 'lost' last chapter of Beowulf.


"O King of the Geats! For generations now

A creature not one of the Shaper of Glory

Has been threatening my kingdom. I know of

Your past trials with other such creatures many of my warriors

Have perished by this creature's hand". King Eckendish pleaded for

Wiglaf and his companions' expertise in defeating creatures such as this.

Eckendish along with his warriors and Wiglaf with his companions

Were in the Mead hall celebrating their arrival.

Eckendish befriended Beowulf's father and was grieved when he

Learned of the Measurer's recent withdrawal of Beowulf's earth years.

After feasting and partaking of fine wine slept with his companions

In the Mead hall of Eckendish. Wiglaf after conversing with his companions

Accepted Eckendish' offer to exterminate this creature. After learning of this creature

The King of the Geats and his men made their preparations for the attack.

Wiglaf armed himself with the corselet of Beowulf.

He and his companions received armor from King Eckendish for their assistance.

The armor was exquisite it was fashioned out of the finest metals.

As the Geats armed themselves they prayed to the Father Almighty

For protection for themselves and their commander.

Upon their arrival from their journey across the water fields

Rather there being a solitary creature there were creatures there waiting

to attack the intruding Geats. Every creature there

in battle position Were identical to one another.

Each creature had wings like that of an eagle

bodies of bears heads of rhinos

and the arms of Grendel. Wiglaf attempted to focus on battle

but was distracted by the arms of the creatures. He remembered his predecessor Beowulf.

Wiglaf was immediately reminded- of the dangerous creatures before him

These creatures were terrifying just at the sight of them.

They were armed only with javelins. Wiglaf gave the battle command

"Beowulf!" he shouted.

At hearing the name the Geats attacked these ferocious creatures.

After the first casualty Amendensa second in command to Wiglaf

Stated "Oh king! The creatures when we destroy one another creature's life is taken from it."

Wiglaf after hearing these words killed one of the creatures and watched another fall.

Night was soon to fall on the Geats and the ferocious creatures.

The creatures at the sight of the moon withdrew from their line of battle.

When the Geats realized what was happening there was no other creature in sight.

The Geats transfixed at the sight returned to their ship to make camp.

After camp was made Wiglaf told his men of Amendensa's discovery.

The Geats at their meeting had come up with a strategy for ending the creature's earth days.

The Geats during the previous battle had destroyed more than half of the creatures .

They awoke before the light in the east appeared. They armed themselves

And postioned themselves into the battle line and prepared to attack.

As the creatures came out of their dwelling they were prepared for attack.

The Geats attacked the creatures and before sundown

The Geats had annihilated all the creatures. They were elated and

Praised the Deemer of the World. Then a creature not of this world

Came towards the Geats. They were terrified.

He towered over the Geats. He bent down and grasped in his colossal hand Amendensa.

He stood back up with Amendensa in hand squeezing the life out of him.

He dropped the bone house and looked for his next victim.

As he bent down Wiglaf stabbed the creature's wrist. His blood flowed to the ground.

Wiglaf and the Geats continued stabbing the monster his bone house fell to the ground.

The Geats praised the Ruler and turned to Amendensa.

His body was cool. No life was in him.

Wiglaf and the Geats traveled across the whale road back to Eckendish and his people.

Eckendish honored the Geats by holding a festival in their honor. The mead hall was full.

Wiglaf and his men feasted with Eckendish and his men. They all celebrated peace.

The next morning Wiglaf and the Geats traversed the wave rolls back home.

When the Geats arrived home the people honored Wiglaf and his warriors with statues.

Their statues were in the center of the town. These words were written at the foot them

"These men both courageous and strong defeated inconceivable creatures

In defeating these creatures courageous and strong are not their only features".


End file.
